tokyo_7th_sisters_infofandomcom-20200216-history
Bokura wa Aozora ni Naru
Bokura wa Aozora ni Naru, (''僕らは青空になる''lit. We Welcome the Blue Sky) is ''777☆SISTERS' 4th single. The lyrics were written by SATSUKI - UPDATE and composed/arranged by KUMABORO. Track Listing 01. '''Bokura wa Aozora ni Naru' (僕らは青空になる) 02. FUNBARE☆RUNNER 03. Bokura wa Aozora ni Naru -Off Vocal- 04. FUNBARE☆RUNNER -Off Vocal- Game Stats Video Full PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kanawanai dake no yume mo aru to KIMI wa chotto kanashiku warau kedo ano hi kara haiteitanda SHUUZU wa sonna koto jya KIMI wo uragiranai kara takasugite akirameta aozora ni kyou wa todokisouna ki ga surunda unmei da yo KOKONIIRUKOTO wa nagashita namida sore ga akashi ni natta sono yuuki ga kiseki jyanai ugokidashita natsu ga ima KIMI wo matteiru todokanai kabe ni buchi ataru to mou DAME nandatte KIMI wa iu kedo ano hi mita sora ni chikatta kotoba wasuretetemo KIMI wa suterarenai kara mabushikute me wo hosometeta hikari ima wa mou kowakuwanain da isshun demo KAKENUKERU IMA wa tashikani omoi to te ga kasanari atta kono yume wa maboroshi jyanai ugokidashita natsu wa KIMI to te wo tsunaideru hitoribocchi bokura no minna no monogatari nando datte bokura wa kizutsuite mata tsuyoku naru waraiatta (toki) wo wasurenaide inoru kara negau kara aozora ni unmei dayo KOKO NI IRU KOTO Wa nagashita namida sore ga akashi ni natta sono yuuki ga kiseki jyanai kumo ga harete bokura aozora ni naru isshun demo KAKENUKERU IMA wa tashika ni omoe to te ga kasanari atta kono yume wa maboroshii jyanai ugokidashita natsu wa kimi to te wo tsunaideru |-| Kanji= 叶わないだけの夢もあると キミはちょっと悲しく笑うけど あの日から履いて傷んだシューズは そんなことじゃキミを裏切らないから 高過ぎてあきらめた青空に 今日は届きそうな気がするんだ 運命だよ　ココにイルコトは 流した涙　それが証になった その勇気が奇跡じゃない 動く出した夏が 今キミを待っている 届かない壁にぶち当たると もうダメなんだってキミは言うけど あの日見た空に誓った言葉 忘れててもキミは捨てられないから 眩しくて目を細めてた光 今はもう怖くはないんだ 一瞬でも　カケヌケルイマは 確かに想いと手が重なり会った この夢はまぼろしじゃない 動き出した夏は キミと手を繋いでる ひとりぼっち僕らの みんなの物語 何度だって僕らは 傷ついてまた強くなる 笑い合った一瞬を忘れないで 祈るから　願うから　青空に 運命だよ　ココニイルコトは 流した涙　それが証になった その勇気が奇跡じゃない 雲が晴れて　僕ら青空になる 一瞬でも　カケヌケルイマは 確かに想いと手が重なりあった この夢はまぼろしいじゃない 動き出した夏は キミと手を繋いでる |-| English= “there are dreams that just cant come true” you said as you laughed a little sadly But the worn down shoes from that day wont betray you over such thing The sky that’s so high you just gave up over today seems to be within your reach It’s fate the fact that we are here the tears that has been shed will become the evidence That courage isn’t a mere miracle the summer that began to move is now waiting for you Facing a wall that you cant reach, although you said that it’s impossible But even if the words that you swear upon the sky you saw that day has been forgotten, you wont be able to throw that away the light that is so bright that it made you squint your eyes doesnt scare you anymore now even if it is just a moment, the present that we brush past without doubt is where our hearts and hands joined together this dream is not an illusion the summer that began to move is holding hands with you the tales of everyone of us as we were alone no matter how many times we got hurt, by then we get stronger Don’t forget the time when we laughed together because I will pray, I will wish, to the blue sky This is fate, the fact that we are here the tears that we have shed will be the evidence this courage isn’t a miracle the cloud spread open we become the blue sky even if it’s just a moment, the present that we brush past without doubt is where our hearts and hands joined together this dream is not an illusion the summer that began to move is holding hands with you Category:Lyrics Category:777☆SISTERS